


The Special Ingredient

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naive Castiel, Sensitive!Cas, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean encounter a new creature that's killing at an alarming rate, they race to find a solution to ending it.   Sam finds a spell to help them slay the creature, but one ingredient may force them to get intimate with Cas.  The bigger problem is, Sam and Dean didn't expect to enjoy it so much.</p><p>(Inspired by an anonymous prompt from the Supernatural Kink Meme community, December '15. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester hated nights like this.  He'd been researching for hours and he was no closer to an answer than when he started.  Books and file folders were spread out all over the table and his notepad was filled with scribbles from all the dead-ends he'd hit. He rubbed his eyes tiredly then sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

"Right there with you, Sammy," Dean grumbled.  "What the hell _is_ this thing?"

Cas slammed his book shut in exasperation. "I thought for sure it was a rogue Nephilim, but my angel blade didn't effect him at all."

Sam shook his head.  "I don't know.  I thought Nephilim too, but it also reeked of sulfur.   But if it's a demon, the blade should have killed it.  This thing killed twenty-four people yesterday alone.  If we don't figure this thing out, who knows how many more it could kill.  I just..." he paused and sighed again.  "I don't know where to look anymore."

They sat in dejected silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, wait!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.  "Aren't there two boxes of Bobby's books that we haven't unpacked yet?  I still need to get them cataloged and organized..."

"Oh yeah,"  Dean said.

"I know there's a book on angels in there.  If this has anything to do with Nephilim, it might be in that book.  I mean, it's worth a shot."

Dean nodded.  "Alright.  I think those boxes are down in the basement.  I'll go check it out."  
  
"Thanks, Dean."  Sam stood and headed to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee.  He needed _something_ to keep him awake.  It had already been a long night and he had a feeling it was about to get longer.   
  
He returned to the library with three coffee mugs in hand and handed one to Cas as Dean came back into the room.   
  
"Yeah, this is it," Dean said.  " The title's worn off and parts of it are in Latin, but I'm pretty sure this is the only one on angels down there."  He handed the dusty tome to Sam in exchange for his coffee.   
  
Dean and Cas began double-checking the Men of Letters' files as Sam painstakingly pored over the book. After a few minutes of studying, Sam's mouth gaped open.   
  
"Guys... get this," he began reading, "'The offspring of a Nephilim and a demon take on traits of both parents. Generally demon-Nephilim children subscribe to the belief that all humans should be cleansed from the earth.  They should be considered highly dangerous.' "  
  
"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled.  "So how do we get rid of it?"  
  
Sam sighed.  "There's a spell.  But you won't like it.  Two people have perform the ritual.  We have to light the ingredients, say the invocation, then char a sharpened red oak branch over the fire.  Use the branch to stake it through the heart."  
  
"What do we need, Sam?  I'll find all of the ingredients," Cas offered.   
  
"Yeah, that's the problem.  We need the skull of an Egyptian cat removed from a sarcophagus, the blood of an iguana, a feather from a cockatrice... those don't really exist, do they?"  
  
"They're extinct," Cas sighed.  "But I'm sure there must be a surviving feather.  What else?"  
  
"And uh... semen from an angelic vessel..."  
  
Cas's face flamed red for a moment, but he quickly steeled his gaze.  "If that's what we need, then I'll have to procure it."  
  
Sam flushed.  "Yeah, about that... I didn't finish.  'Semen from an angelic vessel, collected by the spell casters."  
  
Cas squinted confusedly.  "How do..." he paused.  "You mean...?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam replied.  
  
Dean jumped in quickly. "Forget it, Cas.  There has to be another way.  We'll figure it out."  
  
Sam chewed his bottom lip nervously.  "Dean, every day we stall, more people die..."  
  
"I don't care!" Dean yelled.  "We're not... doing _that_ to Cas.  He's a fucking _angel_ , Sammy.  He's so naive and innocent!  And he's our _friend_!"  
  
Cas was looking back and forth between the two of them with a slightly panicked look on his face.    
  
"Look, Dean," Sam sighed, exasperated. "I'm sure..."  
  
"Dean," Cas interrupted.  "Sam's right.  It's... it's the only way.  We can't let it kill again."  
  
"Cas, we're not gonna jerk you off!"  Dean choked over the words as they fell from his mouth.  
  
"Y...You have to," Cas stuttered.  "Let's just get it over with," he said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Cas..." Dean protested.  
  
"What do I need to do, Sam?" Cas asked.   
  
"Well," Sam said, "I guess you should see if you can even find the other ingredients before we do anything."  
  
Cas nodded nervously, and before they could even blink, he had disappeared.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some might find this a little dub-con? Cas is willing and in full agreement, and in my headcanon, it's just very overwhelming for him. (In a good way, but with some embarrassment/self-consciousness at how he reacted afterward.) Just a heads up.

It was just after 2:00 a.m. when Cas returned with the ingredients for the spell.  "I'm sorry, but the cockatrice feather proved to be more difficult than I expected.  I had to use a lot of favors to track it down, but I finally found it," he said breathlessly.

"Cas, you're amazing," Dean shook his head.  "Don't know how we ever managed without you."

Sam nodded, taking the items from him.  "Thanks, Cas.  I'll just take these to the basement for now," he said.   They generally did spells in the basement where the large devils's trap was painted on the cement floor.

"Cas," Dean started as Sam retreated downstairs, "You really don't have to do this."

"We don't have a choice, Dean," Cas said as his face reddened again.

Dean sighed.  "Well, I'll uh... try to make it good for you at least..."

Cas looked away shyly.  "Dean, I haven't been...," he paused, " _intimate_ with anyone.  This is going to be difficult."

"I know, Cas.  Gonna be awkward for us too."

Sam entered the room again, shooting them an anxious glance.  "Well, Cas, how do you want to do this?"

Cas froze like a deer in the headlights.  "Umm.  I..."

"Let's go upstairs," Dean said quietly.  "You can lie down on my bed, try to get comfortable."

Cas nodded wordlessly, and let Dean lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom with Sam trailing behind.

"Just lie down," Dean said softly. "I'm going to take your pants off, okay?"

Cas whimpered softly, but nodded his head 'yes'. His eyes were wide and almost fearful as Dean slid his pants and boxer briefs down around his ankles then worked them off over his feet.

"Cas, you sure you want to..."

"Yes, Dean!  Just do it," Cas huffed, exasperated.

Dean hesitated as he looked at Cas's trembling, half-naked body in front of him.

"I'll start," Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean's trepidation.  He didn't really understand what the big deal was.  They just needed to do this, get what they needed, and be done but Dean was getting all emotional about it for some reason. Sure, he was a little worried about Cas, but if Cas said he was okay with it, then he'd be fine.

Sam reached into Dean's nightstand drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, and Dean didn't even question how he knew it would be there.  He drizzled some into his hand and wrapped his fist around Cas's half-erect cock, and Cas drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"What should I do?" Dean asked nervously.

"I don't know," Sam said.  "Just comfort him or something.  And maybe a little dirty talk.  It's not gonna happen if he's not turned on..."

Dean flushed red again, but lay on the bed next to Cas, soothingly rubbing his hand in circles across his chest.  "You okay?" he asked.

Cas nodded, but he cried out as Sam started stroking him. "S...Sam," he choked.  "I don't know if I can... it's too much.  Way too much."  He glanced down at his already rock-hard cock.

"Cas, I've barely touched you," Sam said quizzically as he moved his hand away.

"Well I'm really sensitive," Cas gasped, embarrassed.

Sam frowned.  "Well I'll try to be gentler I guess."

Cas nodded and Sam began stroking again. "Oh god," he yelled and thrashed his legs.

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"Okay, okay," Dean sighed, pressing his upper body in closer.  "Cas... buddy, you gotta try to stay somewhat still. You're gonna knee Sam in the face."

"Dean," Cas gasped.  "It's... too much, I... Oh _fuck_ ," he roared.

"Shhhh," Dean shushed him, stroking his hair.  "You're okay, Cas." If Cas was blaspheming and cursing, Dean figured he must be pretty wound up.

"No!" Cas exclaimed.  "I'm not.  I'm... Oh god, Sam... Dean!" he mewled, yanking Dean down on top of him and gripping him tightly against his chest.  
  
"Do you want me to stop, Cas?" Sam asked suddenly.  
  
"No, just... finish," Cas gasped.

Sam increased the speed and Cas yelped, fisting one hand in Dean's t-shirt, the other in the back of his hair.   His  body was writhing uncontrollably already and he was moaning every few seconds.

"Cas..." Dean gulped.  "Look, you're never gonna come if you don't relax a little."  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed.  "Just try to relax and let it go."

"Y...You don't understand..." Cas choked.  "I  _can't_."  Tears were slipping down his face now and it took everything in Dean to not try to kiss those tears away.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's neck, moaning loudly against that pulse point that made Dean all shivery.

"Alright," Dean decided quickly.  "The sooner we get this over with, the better, huh?"

Cas nodded breathlessly and Dean rose to his knees, moving down to where Sam was sitting.  He grabbed the lube and slicked up a few fingers, then spread Cas's legs a little wider.

"C'mon, baby.  Show me that pretty ass of yours," Dean growled, finally remembering Sam's suggestion of 'dirty talk'. Cas whimpered again, this time letting his eyes roll back as he moaned.

Dean's began prodding at his hole, massaging the puckered flesh with his thumb as Cas wailed, gritting his teeth.  "W...what are you doing?" he asked anxiously between sobs.  
  
"I'm gonna make you come, Cas,"  Dean said determinedly.  "Just relax and don't clench and it won't hurt so much."  
  
"What?  Ohhh, fuck!" Cas exclaimed as Dean's finger breached him.   
  
"C'mon baby, push, don't clench," Dean instructed.   
  
Cas grunted as Dean's finger slid inside of him and he began panting irregularly. Dean wasted no time, immediately zeroing in on his prostate and gently massaging it.  
  
"Good idea," Sam mumbled as he added more lube to his hand.  
  
"Feels... weird," Cas gasped.    
  
"Mmmhmm," Dean said.  "But in a few minutes it's going to feel really good.  Trust me."  He glanced over at Sam, wondering how he could possibly be so calm and clinical about this.  Poor Cas was bawling and thrashing wildly on the bed.  He was so damn sensitive, Dean had to wonder if it was even enjoyable for him.  It also made him feel pretty guilty for being so damn turned on by this.  God, he was going to jizz in his pants if this didn't end soon.  He lay on his side next to Cas, still gently fingering him and Cas gripped onto him again.    
  
"How does this feel, Cas?" Dean asked breathlessly.   
  
"G...good but overwhelming... " Cas gasped.  "So good it's uncomfortable sometimes...  S...Sam!" he yelped as Sam began stroking at a relentless pace.  "Ohhh god, Dean!" he yelled as Dean's finger found a perfect pace inside of him.   His whole body jerked forward a few times until Sam placed a hand on his chest to still him.  
  
"That's it, Cas. Let go," Sam murmured.   
  
"Dean!  Sam!  Fuck!  Oh fuck," Cas practically growled as his body tensed and then jerked again as he began to come.  He screamed and fisted his hands in the sheets,  babbling incoherently in Enochian as his orgasm ripped through his body.  Dean's hand took over for Sam's and they rushed to collect their specimen in a small plastic vial. Cas crashed down on the mattress, face sweaty and flushed red, hair damp and matted to his forehead.   He curled up in a ball, trembling and bawling inconsolably as he struggled to catch his breath.    
  
"...Cas?" Sam asked softly.  
  
 Cas didn't answer.  Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and Cas jumped as if he'd been stung.  He shrugged Dean's hand away and tried to swallow back a sob.   
  
"Please go.  I don't like you seeing me like this."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked at Dean worriedly.  "I guess we should leave him alone for a bit."

"We're not fucking leaving him like this!  Jesus, Sam!  He's practically catatonic!" Dean yelled.

"Dean..." Cas started.

Dean shushed him.  "C'mere, Cas," he said, lying down in front of him and pulling him in close.  Wordlessly, Cas clung to him, tightening an arm around him desperately as he buried his face in Dean's neck.   "S'okay, buddy. We're all done.  You did good, Cas."

Sam shifted apprehensively.  "Yeah... I'm sorry that was so intense for you," he said awkwardly.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean mumbled, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him down next to them.

"Um.  Yeah, I uh..." Dean glared at him and Sam lay down behind Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist.   "God, you're still trembling..." he murmured.

Cas whimpered as Sam's warm body pressed against his back and he gripped Dean tighter. "H...human touch can be very overwhelming sometimes," he hiccuped.  "Angels are very...s...sensitive to it."

"Shit, so is this making it better or worse?" Sam asked.

"This feels... n...nice," Cas stuttered. "B... but when you touch me... _there_ , it's almost too much."

"So it wasn't even enjoyable for you?" Dean questioned.  "God, I'm sorry Cas."

Cas laughed nervously.  "It was enjoyable, and overwhelming, and scary all at once," he sniffled as he choked back another sob.

"Why scary?" Sam asked gently as he soothingly began running his fingers through Cas's hair.

"I... I don't like feeling so... _vulnerable_.  It's not a feeling I'm used to," he blubbered.  "And I'm not used to being touched.  At all."

"Being touched isn't so bad, is it?  Maybe it'll get better once you get used to it," Dean suggested.

Cas blushed.  "Maybe.  I'm just so sensitive, it's... It's embarrassing," he huffed.

Dean was feeling a little mushy with Cas clinging so tightly to him, and he gently kissed Cas's forehead.  "We all get a little vulnerable during sex," he said in a husky voice, lifting Cas's chin so that he could wipe his tears.

Cas swooned a little as his body finally started to relax.  "Thank you both for trying to make this easier. I'm sorry I'm so awkward."

Sam chuckled softly.  "Cas, I think _anyone_ thrown into this situation would be awkward."

Dean nodded and nuzzled at Cas's hair. "This feels nice though."

"Yes," Cas sighed contentedly.  "This is most enjoyable," 

"I thought it would be weird, but it's really not," Sam mused as he tenderly kissed the back of Cas's neck.

Dean pulled away from Cas for a moment and began unbuttoning the rumpled white dress shirt that Cas was still wearing.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Dean unknotted his tie and slid it from around his neck.

"Just making you more comfortable," Dean said. He pulled Cas up enough to work his shirt off over his shoulders, then gently lowered him back down into Sam's arms. Dean stifled a groan at Cas's naked form, and he quickly retrieved his underwear from the floor.

"Here," he whispered, "put these on."

Cas tugged them on, letting Dean help.  He squinted at Dean curiously as he stripped down to his boxers as well. 

"I'm just getting ready for bed," he laughed. "It's late. Thought maybe we could just sleep here and worry about the spell in the morning."

"I don't need to sleep," Cas protested.

"I know you don't _need_ to. But you can if you want. Or just stay anyway and let us comfort you some more. Right, Sammy?"

"Mmmhmm," Sam mumbled. He was already half asleep.

Cas chewed his bottom lip nervously.  "You'll lie down with me too?"  
  
"Of course."  Dean slipped back into bed and kissed his forehead again, and Cas tightened his arms around him.    
  
"Thanks for staying.  And calming me down," Cas said shyly.   
  
"Anytime, Cas.  Now try to sleep.  It'll help you relax.  Sammy will have us up early to start on that spell."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to get fluffy. Oops.

Cas jolted awake, panting heavily as he cried out.

"Cas?" Dean asked, shaking him a little.    
  
Sam's head popped up, and he tightened his grip around Cas's waist.  "What's going on?" he rasped.

"I'm sorry," Cas panted.  "I think I was having a dream. I'm not used to sleeping."

"What were you dreaming about?"  Dean asked, yawning as he ran his fingers comfortingly through Cas's hair.

Cas shifted uncomfortably.  "I... I think I need new shorts," he said nervously.

"Shit, must have been a hell of a scary dream to make _you_ piss yourself," Dean said.  "You okay?"

"I...I'm fine," Cas stuttered.   "I didn't... I mean..."

Sam pulled back, smiling.  "I don't think that's what he meant, Dean.  C'mon, Cas. Go clean up.  I'll find you something to wear."

"I'm sorry, this has never happened before..." Cas said helplessly.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said.  "Just clean up and get back here.  It's only six o'clock."

Cas made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom, so utterly embarrassed he felt faint.  He yanked his shorts off angrily and dampened a hand towel, wiping himself clean.  What the hell was wrong with him, he wondered.  He'd been dreaming, which had only ever happened once before.  Last time he'd had awful nightmares about Metatron and the Fall.  This time however, he'd been dreaming about Sam and Dean, about them caressing and licking and kissing him all over.  It was so simple in his dream.  He wasn't so emotional this time, he just gave himself over freely and let them ravage him - touching, and tasting, and teasing him to climax.  He wasn't so overly sensitive and he didn't panic when he lost control of his body, just rode out his orgasm with Dean kissing him while Sam's lips were wrapped around his cock and...  Great, now he was getting turned on.   All he could think about was how overwhelmingly good he felt earlier, and how he wanted to feel that way again.    
  
Cas shook his head as he rinsed the washcloth.  Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him?  He was an _angel_ , dammit.  He was supposed to be above petty human things like... well, 'pleasures of the flesh'.  Maybe it was time to admit he was a lot more human than angel these days. 

"Cas?" A knock on the door tore him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Cas said weakly.

"Here, put these on and come back to bed," Sam said quietly, shoving a clean pair of boxers through the slightly-opened door.  
  
"Thank you, Sam.  I'll be there in a bit.  I just need a few minutes."

"Okay."  Sam trekked back to Dean's bedroom and flopped back down on the bed.

"Where's Cas?"  Dean murmured.

"He said he'll be here in a minute.  I think he's embarrassed."

Dean nodded.  "Poor guy.  He's been through a lot tonight.  Can't imagine not having my first orgasm until I was... fuck, how old is he?"

Sam laughed.  " I don't know.  Old. I feel bad.  First orgasm, and apparently his first wet dream both in one night.   It wasn't even for fun, it was necessity.  You don't think we scarred him for life, do you?"

"Nah, he's alright.  I think it was just a really emotional thing for him after all these years, you know?  And the whole thing about angels being extra-sensitive..."

"Suppose so," Sam mused.

"Can I tell you something, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged.  "What?"

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life," Dean sighed.

"Oh my god, I'm glad you said it. I was so damn wound up.  I was trying to be casual and professional about it but...   _Holy shit_." 

"I'm even into this whole touchy-feely, sleeping-together-afterward thing.  I'm feeling a little overly-protective.  I mean, this whole thing should be much weirder than it is, right?  And _fuck_ , I just want to get him off again."

Sam sighed. "I would definitely not be averse to doing it again."

Just then the door opened and Cas slunk in the room with his head down.

"C'mon," Dean urged, flipping back his blanket and motioning for him to crawl in.

Cas blushed again, but slipped into bed between them.  Sam snuggled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, while Dean pulled him in close to his chest again.

"You okay?" Dean whispered.

Cas nodded sheepishly and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, while Sam nuzzled at the back of his neck.  Cas just whimpered and swooned.   
  
"Go back to sleep for an hour or two, Cas," Sam whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Cas awoke, he was greeted only by a cold, empty bed. He sat up confusedly for a moment, longing for the warmth and comfort Sam and Dean had provided him. He had a brief moment of panic as he wondered why they had left. Perhaps they were embarrassed at what had transpired last night.

He stumbled down the stairs slowly, making a brief 'note to self' that ejaculating twice in one night was strangely exhausting.

He hesitated as he heard Sam and Dean in the kitchen, unsure if he should enter or not. After all, he figured, they may have been hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"Hey Cas," a voice suddenly said. _Shit, he'd been spotted._ " Come get some coffee. Sammy's just making lunch." Dean tilted his head, motioning toward the coffee maker.

Cas slunk into the room silently, grabbing a mug and filling it before slumping down at the table.

Sam turned from his spot in front of the stove, briefly waving his spatula. "Hey Cas. I thought you were gonna sleep all day."

" What time is it?"

"Little after one."

"Really?  I can't believe I slept so long," Cas said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I never sleep."

Dean chuckled softly. "I think we wore you out. Figured we'd let you sleep in. We've been down the road and back already."

"You have?"

"Yep. Cast the spell, made the weapon, ganked the bastard. We got a call the morning from an old hunter friend of Bobby's.  Said there was some weird activity about an hour from here. It sounded like our guy, so we went to check it out."  
  
Cas cocked his head in that endearingly confused way of his. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Dean shrugged.  "I told you.  You had a rough night, so we thought we'd let you sleep."  
  
"Dean!  This thing has been slaughtering people left and right!  It's one of the more powerful creatures we've gone up against.  Why wouldn't you wait for help?"  
  
"Cas, we were fine," Sam said,  flipping his scrambled eggs onto two plates.    
  
"I don't care that you were fine!  Do you know how _stupid_ that was?" Cas spat.   "I know last night was not my finest moment, but you don't have to treat me like I'm fragile!"  He slammed his coffee cup down on the table and stormed out of the room.   
  
"Caaas!  C'mon..." Dean started after him, but already, Cas was nowhere to be found.   
  
Sam sighed and plunked the plates down on the table.  "Just sit down, Dean.  He'll be back."  
  
"What the fuck did we do?  I just thought we were being considerate."  He slouched down into a chair and stabbed at his eggs indignantly.    
  
"Calm down.  I think he's just a little embarrassed. He was already feeling vulnerable, and then when we left him behind, he probably felt like we were babying him."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"It's _Cas_.  He's not used to being vulnerable.  Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful beings in the world and last night he was a sobbing, quivering mess.  Has he _ever_ shown any sign of physical weakness?  And it was in front of _us_ , the two people he's closest to.   I'm sure that's hell on the ego."  
  
Dean nodded slowly.  "You're probably right.  But frankly, if I had two people getting me off, it'd be the best day of my damn life."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "And if you sobbed through it?"  
  
"Whatever.  If I'm gettin' mine, I'm good."  
  
"Riiight," Sam smirked.  "Dean, you're the very definition of 'macho bullshit'."    
  
"Hey," Dean said in mock outrage.  "No need to get all 'Mean Girl' on me, Sam."  
  
"Anyway," Sam said, ignoring his comment.  "Give him some time to cool off and try calling him later.  He'll be back."  
  
"I hope so, Sammy."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean opened his eyes and stretched, yawning before pulling the covers around him tighter.  He rarely got a chance to nap in the middle of the day, and it felt pretty damn good.  He'd been dreaming again, about that night with Cas.  He'd been dreaming about it a lot lately, and frankly, he was dreaming about a lot more than just a handjob.  
  
The weird thing was, Sam was still there in his dreams too.  He thought that should probably be a little disturbing, but for some reason he he didn't care. It wasn't like anything was happening between him and Sam in the dream - they were brothers, for cripes sake.  But to Dean, that night had been a really intense bonding experience between the two of them.  Okay, a weird, kinky bonding experience, but what about their lives _wasn't_ weird?   
     
_Fuck_ , he thought, maybe we _are_ a little too codependent.  
  
He sighed and kicked his blankets off, suddenly feeling a bit depressed. They hadn't seen or heard from Cas in almost three weeks.  That wasn't totally unusual, but with all that had happened, Dean was a little worried.    
  
He ambled down the stairs to the bunker's library, where Sam was surrounded by books, file folders, and his laptop, completely engrossed in his research.   
  
"Hey Dean," Sam said as Dean plopped down in front of him.  He did a double-take as he looked up.  "You look wrecked.  You okay?"  
  
"Yeah.  Just a little worried about Cas, that's all.  He's still not answering me."  
  
"Yeah, I know.  He's not answering me either.  Don't worry.  He'll come around."  
  
Dean nodded uncertainly.  "I just thought he would have by now."  
  
"I did too," Sam admitted.   
  
Dean picked up a file folder and examined the contents studiously before tossing it back on the table.  "You know what?  I can't do this today.  I feel like shit.  I think it's a good time to start drinking," Dean said suddenly. "I've got a bottle of Johnnie Walker in my bedroom, and there's beer in the fridge.  You want anything?"  
  
Sam shook his head disapprovingly. "Dean, it's only 5:00, and you're gonna start drinking already?"  
  
"Do we have anywhere we need to be?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Then yes."  Dean wandered up to his bedroom and returned with a bottle in hand.   "You're missin' the boat, Sammy," he said as he took a drink straight from the bottle.  
  
Sam sighed. "You have _got_ to find better coping methods."  
  
"Yeah, sure.  I'll take up knitting," Dean quipped before slamming back another shot.   
  
"Why don't you go... I don't know, wax the car or something?"  
  
Dean kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.  "Nah, I'm good here, Sammy."  
  
Sam sighed and turned back to his laptop.  "The sooner Cas comes back the better," he mumbled.  
  
A few hours later, Dean had pretty much finished off the bottle.  He had a pretty high alcohol tolerance after all these years, and while he didn't _feel_ drunk he was _at least_ comfortably tipsy.  He was getting utterly bored with Sam's idea of a good Friday night (more research?  Really?)  but he was definitely in no shape to drive.  So instead of heading off to a bar as he usually would, he decided to call it an early night.  He stumbled up to his bedroom and crashed down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about Cas.  
  
"Cas," he said out loud.  "I know you can hear me, and I need you to get your ass down here _now_.  It's an emergency."  
  
"Dean," a panicked voice suddenly said.  Cas was standing in front of him, looking disheveled and worried.  "What's wrong?  Are you injured?"  He rushed to the side of the bed and placed two fingers to his forehead.  Before Dean could even say anything, there was a small bluish flash of light and suddenly he was thinking pretty clearly again. He sat up, rubbing his head.   
  
"What... what happened?" Cas stuttered.   
  
"Uh... I was drunk?" Dean said with an impish grin.   
  
Cas frowned, staring at him in silence for a minute.  "You called me here because you were drunk?   _That_ was your emergency?  That's every Friday night for you."  
  
" _Ouch_ ," Dean said.  "Jesus, tell me how you really feel."  
  
"How I really feel?  A little angry, Dean.  Was I not clear about that?"  Cas glowered.   He spun on his heel as if to leave, but Dean managed to grab his arm first.   
  
"Let go of me," Cas warned.   
  
Dean growled right back.  "Not until you fucking listen to me!" he said, fisting a hand in the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall.  "Why the hell haven't you been answering us?  For all we knew, you were fucking _dead_ , Cas!  What the fuck could be so bad that you couldn't at least give us a goddamn answer?"   
  
Cas's features softened a little.  "You really worried that I might be dead?"  
  
"What the hell are we _supposed_ to think when you disappear like that?  You don't fucking answer!" Dean yelled.  He was so pissed he was shaking.    
  
"I'm sorry, Dean, I..."  
  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Sam was suddenly standing in the doorway, eyebrow arched questioningly.  "Oh.  Hey," he said softly as he looked at Cas's clearly shaken face.  "Let go of him, Dean.  He's not going anywhere, are you, Cas?"  
  
Cas shook his head 'no'.  Still scowling, Dean slowly loosened his grip.   
  
"I'm sorry," Cas said hoarsely.  "I didn't mean to make you worry.  I was just angry and embarrassed, and I'm not good at dealing with human emotions... vulnerability and embarrassment and arousal are not feelings I'm used to... and all the touching was _so_ good, but I... I know how ridiculous I must have looked to you and..."  
  
Dean took a deep breath to calm himself.  "Look, Cas," he interrupted.  "I'm sorry we didn't wake you for that last job.  We really were just trying to be considerate in letting you rest."  
  
"It was my idea.  I just thought it probably took a lot out of you," Sam said sincerely.  "I'm sorry, Cas.  And I'm sorry all of that left you so confused, but there's really nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"But..." Cas started.   
  
"Cas, the first girl that tried to give me a blowjob didn't even get her mouth around me and I came in her face," Dean said.  " _That's_ embarrassing.  Getting emotional during sex isn't a big deal."  
  
Cas smiled a little, but Sam was fighting hard to stifle a laugh.  "Seriously?"  
  
"I was fifteen!" Dean countered.    
  
Sam smiled and sobered.  "I cried the first time I had sex," he admitted self-consciously.    
  
"You did?" Cas asked.   
  
Sam nodded.  "And uh, it wasn't until I got to Stanford. I was under a lot of stress, and as much as I liked being on my own, it was also kind of scary.  I missed Dean.  I'd been feeling really alone and depressed.  I met this girl... we hit it off, a few weeks later we had sex, and I was just so emotional.  It was like a dam burst and I couldn't stop crying..."  
  
"Really?" Dean asked.   
  
"Not information I'd usually volunteer, but yeah," Sam said.    
  
"S...so you wouldn't talk about it because you're embarrassed too?" Cas asked.   
  
Sam shrugged.  "Well mostly, I just don't talk about my sex life.  But yeah, I was embarrassed when it happened.  And for a long time after that.  But now I realize it wasn't a big deal.  So what?  It's a perfectly valid response to a stimulus.  It happens.  One time Jess let out this huge, loud fart while we were having sex," he laughed.  "She was totally mortified and it took me half the night to calm her down.  But you know, sex leaves us raw and vulnerable.  Everything's on display - wrinkles, scars, stretchmarks... we start making noises we can't control, muscles start contracting, we lose control of our bodies.  We pant, we sweat, we drool.  Sex isn't the most dignified thing. But it's _so_ worth it."  
  
" _So_ worth it," Dean nodded emphatically.    
  
Cas drew in a long, shaky breath.   "I'm sorry," he said again, his wide blue eyes watering.  "I shouldn't have..."  
  
Eager to get all this 'feelings' talk out of the way, Dean lunged forward and wrapped him in a huge bear hug.  "S'okay, Cas. Just don't do that again."  
  
"I won't," Cas sniffled.    
  
Sam came from behind and sandwiched Cas between them, intending on hugging him too, but Cas let out a loud whimper.   
  
Dean pulled back with an amused look on his face. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I... uh..." Cas fumbled.  "Nothing, I just..."  
  
"Was that an _aroused_ noise, Castiel?" Sam teased.    
  
The sound of his full name leaving Sam's lips sent a little shiver of excitement through Cas's body. "Uh. No, I just..."    
  
Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, and Sam pressed in close behind wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.    
  
Cas shivered and let out a soft moan.  
  
"So Cas," Dean managed in a throaty voice.  "Tell me the truth - did you enjoy us getting you off last time?"   
  
An involuntary squeak left Cas's throat as he tried to speak.   "Y...yes," he nodded breathlessly.  
  
A smile played at the corner of Dean's lips and he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  "Would you like to do it again?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I took a few days off from this one. I needed a smut break. Hopefully the little delay was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone for the kind words and kudos. <3

"Oh!" Cas gasped.  His eyes widened and he paled for a moment as he struggled to find the words.  "W...why, is there another spell that requires it?"

Dean burst out laughing and Sam bit back a smile.   "No, Cas.  No spell this time."

"Then why?"

"For fun?  Because it feels good..."  Dean buried his head in Cas's shoulder and gently nipped at his neck.

Cas closed his eyes blissfully and let his head fall back, and Sam moved in closer, kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Ohhh,"Cas panted, gripping his fingers into Dean's shoulders. "Sam... What are you doing?"

"Just kissing you.  Is that okay?"

Cas nodded frantically. "F...feels nice," he stuttered. "Ohhh god," he whimpered as Sam gently began sucking and nipping at his skin.

Not to be outdone, Dean reached a hand out to caress Cas's face, tilting it up toward his own.  Cas stared at him for a long moment, eyes pleading desperately until Dean lunged forward, pressing their lips together.  Cas moaned again as Dean's tongue licked into his mouth.

"Not that I don't like it," Cas gasped as he pulled away.  "But what are you doing?"

"Making you feel good," Dean said simply.  "Want me to stop?"

"No."

"Good.  Get on the bed, Cas."  Dean backed him up until his shins came in contact with the mattress, then gently lowered him down and crawled in next to him, while Sam lay on his opposite side.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to do this..." Cas quivered.

Dean paused for a moment, "Why _wouldn't_ we?"

Sam shrugged.  "Well, you know how much you enjoyed it last time?  We kind of enjoyed it too.  Look, Cas.  There's no pressure here or anything, but if you want to try it again..."

"We'd be willing to help you out," Dean interrupted. "You know, friends helping a friend.  Or something..."

"I don't know how to respond to this," Cas said nervously.

"S'easy," Dean said.  "If you want to, just say yes.  If not..."

" _Yes_."

Dean grinned. "In that case, let's get you out of these clothes, Cas."

Cas nodded breathlessly, his anxious eyes trained on Dean's fingers as he loosened his tie. The buttons on his white dress shirt were next, and Dean subconsciously licked his lips as he spread open his shirt. Sam guided him up for a minute, easing his shirt down over his shoulders along with his coat.

"Still okay?" Sam asked.

"A little nervous, but okay."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Losing control. Being too sensitive. Letting you see me a sobbing mess again."

Sam smiled softly at him. "Losing control is kind of the point. And you can sob or do whatever else you need to do.  It's okay, remember?"

Cas took a deep breath and nodded.

Dean just continued undressing him, his fingers now fiddling at the button of his pants.

"Dean, " Cas breathed in a tiny, needy voice. "I feel strange. Need you to touch. Please?"

"Shhhh.  I'm gettin' there." He slid Cas's pants and boxers off in one quick motion. "But you're going to give yourself over to me completely, understand, Castiel?"

Cas shivered again. "I'll try."

With Cas's clothes now out of the way, Dean worked his way back up his body, kissing a trail up Cas's stomach.   Cas spread his arms out to either side, pulling both of them in to rest their head on his shoulders.  Dean immediately wrapped a hand around his already-hard cock as he began kissing a path up his neck.

Cas inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself already but before he knew what was happening, Sam was at the other side of his neck, kissing, and sucking, and biting.  All of the touching was already overwhelming, but he bit down hard on his lip to try to keep from moaning. Sam was whispering calming words in his ear and stroking his chest soothingly,  while Dean was a bit more aggressive in his approach.

"You're tense, Cas," Dean said bluntly as he began roughly stroking Cas's length.  "Relax and let go for me, baby.  You're going to feel so good when I'm done with you..."

Cas stared up at him, eyes wide with disbelief.  He still couldn't believe this was happening.  The last time was a necessity, and he never imagined either of them would _want_ to do this. It was still inexplicably scary to him, but he also had never wanted anything more.  Dean's lips suddenly pressed against his and he gasped, which only encouraged Dean further.  He felt Dean's tongue prod against the slit of his mouth and instinctively he opened, letting it taste and tease his own.

Sam was back down by his hips again, spreading his legs and smearing some cold lube between his cheeks.  Cas jerked at first, then moaned as he felt Sam's thick fingers massaging around the area.  Sam lay down next to him again, nudging his lips away from Dean's mouth and onto his own.   
  
Sam's tongue tenderly slipped into him, caressing his teeth and the roof of his mouth before tangling their tongues together, while Dean moved back down to nibble at his neck.  He felt Dean's hand leave his cock for a moment then return with more lube, steadily stroking.   
  
Cas's entire body was on fire; he felt hot everywhere.  His hips were mindlessly bucking into Dean's fist, one hand was knotted into Sam's hair while the other gripped tightly at Dean's back. All worries about losing control were gone. He was already drowning, swept up in the overwhelming feeling of lips and tongues and hands touching every inch of his body.   
  
Dean's tongue found it's way to Cas's chest, flicking over a stiff nipple and Cas jumped again. He had never even realized he was sensitive there.  Dean laughed at his reaction and did it again.  Cas's body writhed into him, and Dean rewarded him with a gentle nip of teeth that made him moan.    
  
"That feel good, baby?" Dean whispered in his ear.  
  
Cas nodded frantically, unable to speak. The tears were flowing again but this time he didn't care.  He felt intoxicated, completely drunk on emotion and sensations.   
  
Sam's hand wandered down between his legs again, massaging at his entrance as the tongue in his mouth began thrusting into him harder.  He pulled back for a minute to tug at Cas's earlobe with his teeth.  "You ready, Cas?"  
  
Cas nodded again and gently, Sam's finger inched inside of him.  His eyes widened then rolled back as he grunted.  "Ohh, Sam," he groaned.  Somewhat jealously, Dean coaxed his chin back toward him and Cas kissed and licked at him frantically.   "Dean..." he breathed. Dean's stroking was getting faster, harder. Cas knew he wouldn't last much longer, though he was trying to hold out as long as possible.  He didn't want this moment to end.  
  
Sam's finger found that perfect spot inside of him again and Cas's entire body shuddered.  "Saaaam," Cas wailed.   He made a strangled noise as he suddenly felt another finger prodding at him, and before he could even think about forming a sentence, two of Sam's thick fingers were inside of him.  It was uncomfortable, and at the same time the feeling of fullness made him want more:  more pressure, more speed, more kissing, more... _everything_.  After a few minutes of gently thrusting, Sam started working faster, fucking Cas open with his fingers.   
  
"Oh fuck... Ohhh..." Cas cried.   
  
He was sobbing happily again as his body began to shake, when without warning, Dean pulled back.    
  
"Dean?" he gasped.   
  
"Shh. I'm right here, baby..."  And suddenly Cas cried out as a hot, wet suction enveloped his cock.  Cas's eyes opened briefly and he groaned again as he watched Dean's pouty pink lips slide up and down the length of him.  For a brief second, Dean looked up, shooting him an absolutely filthy grin, and that's when Cas lost it.  He felt that unbearable heat pooling in his abdomen again, just before it exploded into tiny ripples of pleasure throughout his body.    
  
"Dean, I'm..." he didn't even finish his sentence before he began to come with such force that Dean choked a little.  He laughed and pulled back, finishing him off with his fist.   
  
Sam took this moment to thrust his fingers into him faster, and Cas began babbling uncontrollably.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, ohhh, Dean... fuck!  Sam... oh god, yes, fuck, yes, yes!"  
  
Cas's body convulsed and he screamed in ecstasy as Sam rushed to cover his mouth with his own again. When he finally went limp and silent on the bed, Sam and Dean took turns kissing and caressing every inch of him while Cas struggled to catch his breath.   
  
"I... that was... Dean, I... Sam..." Cas fumbled, laughing and sniffling at the same time.   "Can you... hold me?"  
  
Sam smiled softly. "Of course."  Disregarding the mess between them, Dean pulled him in close to his chest once again, while Sam snuggled up behind him, tightening an arm around his waist.     
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked gently.   
  
"I'm good," Cas wheezed.  "That was _wonderful_."  For a moment, he mused at the fact that he didn't feel vulnerable this time.  Instead, he felt safe, loved, and protected in his hunters' arms.   
  
They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, Sam and Dean planting playful kisses on him while Cas made happy little squeaks and sighs.     
  
"Do you think we'll ever have to do that spell again?" Cas asked teasingly.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Oh Cas, I have a feeling we're going to need to do that spell a _lot_."  
  
"We might have to do it again later tonight," Sam agreed, as he nuzzled against Cas's damp hair.   
  
Cas was quiet for a moment.  "Do you think there's a spell that requires angels procuring ingredients from hunters?" he finally asked.    
  
Dean's jaw fell open in disbelief, and he let out a nervous laugh.  "I don't know, Cas. What do you think?"  
  
"I think there probably is..." he smiled.  "I'm too exhausted to find out right now, but we should check into that later..."  
  
Sam laughed.  "Let's see how you feel about that tomorrow, Cas.  For now, try to sleep.  Get some rest. "  
  
"Okay Sam," Cas mumbled tiredly.  "But later.  Both of you at once."  
  
Dean laughed and rolled his eyes.  "Goodnight, Cas.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  



End file.
